Nosso Presente
by DavidxEmber
Summary: A new future. A perfect future. A future where Carson had lived. Sequel to "Alma Perdida" and "Precioso Milagre", but can be read alone (possibly).


**_Nosso Presente_**

**_(Our Gift)_**

**_Couple: Supermartian_**

**_Rating: T+_**

**_Genre: Family, Romance_**

**_Status: Complete_**

**_Summary: A new future. A perfect future. A future where Carson had lived. Sequel to "Alma Perdida" and "Precioso Milagre", but can be read alone (possibly)._**

* * *

"C'mon, let's get you to the MedBay. I'll go call Canary..." Conner sighed, wrapping his arms around M'gann, who was still in the shower.

"What's the point? We know what's going to happen." M'gann muttered into his chest.

"We're going to call her up & she's going to arrive because we begged her to. Then, we're going to tell her that I was pregnant and started bleeding. Canary, being a normal minded human, is going to think that I was only six or seven weeks into my pregnancy, and is going to have a panic attack when we tell her I was at nineteen weeks. She's going to give me a sonogram, and we're going to see our _dead_ baby boy on the screen." M'gann explained to him.

"After she says how sorry she is for our loss, she's going to tell us these things happen. She'll leave and I'll cry into your chest. _Again_. So why should we have her tell us something that we already know? A full grown human couldn't survive that much blood loss! Much less a fetus!" She groaned.

"Please, M'gann. Just let me call her." Conner begged her.

"If you love me, you won't call her."

"I you love me, you'll let me call her."

Conner scooped his soaking wet girlfriend into his arms, ignoring her sobs and protests as he carried her to the medical ward of the Cave, her face pressed into his chest.

He placed her down on one of the cots, and pressed his lips against her own. The both of them tensed up when his hand accidently grazed her stomach.

Without saying anything, Conner stepped out into the hallway, took out his phone, and called Black Canary.

"Conner? It's three a.m.! Is something wrong?" Dinah groaned, answering his call. Conner could tell that she had just woken up.

If it wasn't for the dire situation that he and M'gann were in, he would've felt guilty.

"Can you come to the Cave please? It's an emergency." Conner begged her.

"What kind of an emergency?"

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Black Canary cried. M'gann and Conner didn't say anything. Conner looked like a kicked puppy, and M'gann looked like she was about to start bawling.

_Again_.

"Did something happen?" She asked.

"I started bleeding. A lot." M'gann told her. "I'll... I'll give you an ultrasound. Right now. Give me a second." Dinah said, rushing out of the room to get the portable ultrasound machine.

"_Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead baby. Please don't be dead, Carson_.." M'gann prayed, her hands on her stomach.

Dinah came back with the machine, and motioned for M'gann to lay back and lift up her shirt.

"There's going to be a very small chance that the fetus is still alive. Can you give me an estimate on how far along you are?"

"Nineteen weeks, and two days. Give or take." M'gann told her.

Dinah gasped, quickly checking the baby that had been growing inside M'gann for almost five months.

It took awhile, and right as they gave up on trying to find a heartbeat, they heard it.

'_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump_!'

"Oh thank God!" M'gann gasped, as Conner wrapped his arms around her, burrying his head into her neck, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

"The heartbeats a little weak for nineteen weeks, so I want to monitor you for awhile. Do you want to know the gender?"

"It's a _boy_. We found out last week." Conner mumbled, his face still against M'gann's neck. "I'll leave you two alone. I need to call Batman and your mentors." Dinah sighed, leaving the room.

M'gann used her telepathy to keep the ultrasound wand up, so they can hear Carson's heartbeat, while Conner wraps his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

They were so happy. Their son was still alive. Carson was okay.

* * *

"M'gann, I am officially making your pregnancy a high-risk pregnancy. Which means until you make it to full term- _which is 37 weeks_- you are not to leave your bed for more then fifteen minutes a day, and you can only get up to go to the bathroom." Dinah explained, as she forced M'gann to get inside her bed.

"Whatever keeps him safe." She groaned, crossing her arms. "So where's Uncle J'onn?" M'gann asked, as Conner climbed into bed with her, his hand on her swollen gut.

"**Recognized Batman 02. Recognized Superman 01. Recognized Martian Manhunter 06**." The Zeta computer announced.

M'gann suddenly felt a pang of fear rush through her. She scrunched her legs up, so that her knees were blocking how big her stomach had truly gotten. Conner sensed her discomfort, so he moved his hand, and quickly climbed out of the sheets, instead choosing to lay on top of them.

The three League members entered the room, trying to figure out what has wrong.

"Canary, you said something happened to M'gann. What was it?" J'onn asked.

"All three of you, come with me." Dinah said, leading them out of M'gann's room an into the hallway.

Conner took M'gann's hand, and gently squeezed it. "I love you." He told her. "I love you, too." M'gann smiled.

"He got her **_WHAT_**!?" They heard J'onn scream.

Conner and M'gann heard a struggle. It was obvious that Batman and Dinah were trying to keep J'onn from killing Clark. If there hasn't been a Clark, there wouldn't have been a Conner. And without Conner, M'gann wouldn't be pregnant.

So obviously, J'onn blamed Superman for his niece's... Unborn child.

"**_WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S HALF WAY DONE_**!?" Superman cried.

Great. Now they knew that they had kept it hidden for a long time.

After about ten minutes, J'onn and Clark calmly entered the room. "So Dinah says it's a... _Boy_." Clark said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. The doctor we've gone to a few times says I'm due in March." M'gann said.

"Does he have a name?" J'onn asked.

"_Surprise_." Conner replied.

Their mentors nodded, understanding. "Does anyone else know?" Clark asked.

* * *

"So you're... _Pregnant_...?" Artemis questioned, trying to process the information.

"Yup." M'gann said, her eyes darting down to her stomach. Her stomach, unfortenetly, was what everyone was looking at.

"How far along are you...?" Zatanna asked.

"Nineteen weeks and a few odd days." Conner answered.

"Penis or vagina?" Raquel asked.

"Excuse me?" M'gann cried, her and Conner's jaws dropping.

"Does it have a penis or a vagina?" She asked again.

"... It's a boy, if that's what you were asking..." M'gann said, trailing off.

"Cool!" Raquel smiled.

After that, the Team decided to leave M'gann and Conner alone.

"He's okay. He's actually okay." Conner mumbled into her neck, a smile on his face.

"_For now_..." M'gann sighed, cradling her stomach.

* * *

Due to M'gann's condition, Dinah had to check Carson's heartbeat every day, & give M'gann an ultra sound once a week.

Today was the day of the ultrasound.

"Do you know how many weeks you are?" Dinah asked her.

"Twenty weeks yesterday." M'gann told her.

Dinah nodded, before turning on the machine and placing the gel over M'gann's abdomen.

"Measurements good, heartbeat is strong, and it is definitely a little _boy_." Black Canary told them.

M'gann smiled, the other doctor hadn't been wrong.

"Do you know when your due date is?" Canary asked.

"March 18th. Around there." M'gann said, yawning.

* * *

Due to the fact that M'gann couldn't leave her bed, all shopping for Carson had to be done online.

By the time M'gann fit twenty-four weeks, she and Conner had gotten his crib and mattress, his changing table, dresser, rocking chair, a small floor lamp for his room, and several cans of light blue paint.

"Why do we have to be the ones to decorate the nursery?" Wally groaned, as he and Kaldur put together Carson's crib.

"Because the girls and Gar are keeping Miss M company, and Conner's getting whatever slop she's craving today." Robin sighed.

"**_I HEARD THAT_**!" They heard M'gann holler from down the hall.

"**_Jesus M'gann! Did that baby give you super-hearing or something_**!?" Wally yelled.

"... _I think he did_!"

Kaldur face palmed.

* * *

M'gann's ultrasound for 27 weeks went normally. Perfect, actually.

... _Until Dinah seen something on the screen that freaked her out_...

"_Umm_... I'll be right back." Dinah said, hurriedly leaving M'gann's room.

Conner and M'gann couldn't figure out what happened. He looked fine, and his heartbeat was strong. They should know- _they had just heard it_!

Five minutes after she left, Black Canary came back with J'onn.

It wa obvious to anyone that they were having a mental conversation as Dinah pointed to Carson on the screen.

J'onn's eyes widened once he saw what had freaked Dinah out.

"There's nothing wrong with him, is there?" Conner asked, he and M'gann growing scared.

"_Err_... Health wise? No. But _uh_... He kind of... _Changed_..." Dinah winced.

"Changed? Changed into what?" M'gann asked.

"... _A girl_..."

* * *

M'gann and Conner couldn't believe it.

At 26 weeks, they were having a _boy_.

At 27 weeks, they were having a _girl_.

"So, should we have Zatanna change the color of his room now, or wait until he, she, it- _God! What do we call the baby_?!- is born...?" Conner groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"I have no idea..." M'gann sighed. "We're going to need to pick a girl name, though. Just in case." She told him.

'_I kind of got used to calling the baby_ "_Carson_".' Conner admitted telepathically.

'_We could always just change the middle name from James to Marie, if the baby is born a girl._'

'_Cool_.' Conner smiled, kissing her on the lips, before kissing M'gann's stomach, where Carson was kicking.

* * *

No one was surprised when Carson changed back into a _boy_ again at 31 weeks.

"_Oh my God! Pick one_!" Conner groaned, his head leaning back into M'gann's headboard, as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Hopefully he'll stop once he's born." M'gann said. "I can handle it when he's still in me, but I don't want him to switch genders between or during diaper changes." She sighed.

"Our child is gender confused!" Conner groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Could be worst. The baby could decide he wants to learn _phase-shifting_ and stick his arm out through my stomach." M'gann said.

For the next thirty seconds, everyone in the room stared at M'gann's stomach, praying to whatever God they believed in that that wouldn't happen.

Thankfully, it _didn't_.

* * *

'_Should we change the spelling of Carson if it's a girl_?' Conner asked. '_Because the way we have it spelled seems too boyish_.'

'_Conner, it's two a.m. Can't this wait until the sun is actually up_?' M'gann asked, rolling over so her back was facing him.

'... _Karen and Wendy miss you. So does Mal and Marvin_.' He told her.

'_I miss them too. What did you tell people when I had to be put on bed rest_?' M'gann questioned.

'... _You got deported back to Canada, but you'd probably be coming back for college_.' Conner sighed.

'... _Why Canada_?' She asked.

'_I just picked a random country that would sound believable_.'

'... _Okay... I wish we could have sex. I miss it_.' M'gann sighed.

'_Me too_...' Conner huffed.

'... _You're thirty-three weeks, think we should risk it_?' Conner asked her.

'_Probably not._'

'_Damn_!'

'_Tell me about it_...'

* * *

Carson became a girl (_again_) at thirty-five weeks.

By that time, Conner and M'gann decided that if the baby was born a girl, her name would be _Carsyn Marie Kent_. If it was a boy, his name would be _Carson James Kent_.

They both knew that it was odd to call their daughter _Carsyn_, but they couldn't think of any other girl name that they both, plus they had gotten used to calling the baby by that name.

* * *

"Is everything ready for the baby?" Gar asked, laying beside M'gann in her bed, as they watched reruns of "**Hello Megan**" together.

"Almost. We just need the baby to come out." M'gann sighed.

Just ten more days until M'gann reached her due date. She was able to walk around, since she had reached full term. But after staying in bed for almost five months, she felt weird being up and around.

So in bed it was for her.

"What's my niece or nephews name?" Garfield begged.

"Garfield! How many times do I have to tell you this? It's a _surprise_!" M'gann groaned.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide, a startled gasp escaping her lips. She was wet.

'_Oh God! Please don't be blood! Please for the love of God_!' M'gann thought.

"Sis? What's wrong?" Gar asked, concerned.

M'gann pulled back the covers and sighed with absolute relief when she didn't see any red.

"Gar, I need you to get Conner and Black Canary." M'gann instructed him, hitting pause on the DVD.

"Why?" He wondered.

"Because I'm pretty sure my water just broke."

* * *

"Holy crap. You're actually in labor." Conner gasped, as Dinah hooked M'gann up to a fetal monitor.

"Yeah. _Ow_! Shit this hurts!" M'gann groaned, clutching Conner's hand as a contraction rocked through her body.

Conner frowned, feeling absolutely useless. Here M'gann was, in pain because she was getting ready to give birth to his- _their_- child, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to help her.

"You're four centimeters dialated. You're only in the beginning of active labor, so depending on how fast you progress, it could be a few more hours before its time to push." Dinah informed her.

"Oh joy!" M'gann groaned sarcastically, her head falling back on to the pillow.

* * *

_Carsyn Marie was born on March 8th, at four-seventeen a.m._

M'gann and Conner both loved Carsyn more then anything in the universe, the moment they heard her cries, and spent the first hour of her life in complete awe.

She was perfect. Weighing in at eight pounds even, and 20 inches long, with a head full of thick black hair and pink skin.

"Hi Carsyn. Hi sweetie." M'gann said in awe, cuddling her baby girl close to her chest. Carsyn yawned, her pale blue eyes slowly closing. She's tired, and so is her Mother.

Conner knows that M'gann needs to sleep, so he kisses her on the forehead, and very carefully takes Carsyn out of her arms. For the first time in his life, he is holding his daughter. _His baby girl_. But he's keeping his fear extremely well hidden, because he knows that babies can sense fear.

With his daughter close to his chest, his heart beat in Carsyn's ear, Conner went out into the main room of the Cave, to introduce the League and Team his daughter.

"_Guys. This is Carsyn Marie Kent_."


End file.
